A second chance for Hailey
by Kayla-Louise
Summary: After a horrible accident occurs to a 13yr old girl what does sara and grissom do to protect her and give her a life she deserves. Rating T for matters that people may find offend them.
1. Chapter 1

Author/s - Kayla-Louise and Ellie-May-Jane (currently in Australia)

Disclaimer - Don't want to do this but we have too, so yadda yadda we don't own CSI but we currently both own this story.

Sorry couldn't resist posting this what can i say i'm addicted to Fan fictions.

>> >> >

Ok this is set a few weeks after the ending of 'why didn't we realise that, we are CSI's after all', I would really recommend you read that one first before this, you may get confused.

>> >> 

It was a beautiful Tuesday morning, almost the end of shift for the Las Vegas crime lab, until Jim rushed into the break room saying that a young family in their hired car and a truck had hit each other, they needed two CSI's to go process the scene. Sara and Catherine go to process the scene and find a very scared and upset 13yr old girl sitting on a stretcher in the back of the ambulance. Catherine processes the scene and Sara deals with the young girl.

"Hi, im Sara Grissom and what can I call you" Sara smiled at the brunette 13yr old

"I'm Hailey, my mum and dad are dead" sobbed Hailey in a broad English accent "what's going to happen to me now"

"Well you will be going to the hospital to be checked by doctors" sighed Sara "Hailey why are you not wearing a neck brace"

"I refused" sighed Hailey "I don't deserve anyone's attention"

"Don't say that Hun" sighed Sara "you have my attention"

Hailey just looks at Sara and smiles, the paramedics ask Sara to step away from the ambulance so that they could take Hailey to Desert Palms. Hailey insisted that Sara came along, before Sara could go with hailey she had to give a brief interview to the many reporters surrounding the scene.

>> >> 

Janet Rose the news reporter gave out her report to the early risers of Las Vegas.

"Tragedy stuck today, as 13yr old Hailey Reynolds lost her parents in a car accident, Hailey is currently being cared for by nurses at Desert Palms, Sara Grissom of the Las Vegas Crime lab had this to say earlier today" explained Janet.

_"Hailey Reynolds from England was on holiday with her parents when the car she was travelling in was hit by a truck, we are making sure Hailey is well cared for at Desert Palms and eventually social services will take Hailey into care"_

"Everyone in Las Vegas wishes Hailey a speedy recovery" Jane said before the news report ended

>> >> 

At the hospital Hailey was trying to get out of the hospital room and find a place to hide.

"Can I please get out of here" sighed Hailey "I don't appreciate being held hostage, I want Sara"

"I'll go look for Mrs Grissom, will you be fine here on your own" questioned the nurse

"Well where else can I go" sighed Hailey "besides im 13 not 3"

Sara walked back into the room and instantly her mother instincts kicked in and she told Hailey off.

"Hailey stop yelling at the nurse, she's only doing her job" sighed Sara

"You have room to talk Sara, when you told me you despise hospitals, anyway would you like to sit here on this bed" remarked Hailey "when I should be saying bye to my parents"

"Hailey I'm sorry Hun" sighed Sara "but I have to ask, do you have any other family in England"

"No I don't, I've...I've got no one" sobbed Hailey "does that mean I've got to go into care"

"Yes you do" sighed Sara "it's not that bad"

"How would you know" exclaimed Hailey

"Because I lost both my parents at your age, my dad was killed by my mom" sighed Sara "I was put into foster care and stayed in foster care till I was 18yrs old"

"I'm sorry to hear about your loss" sighed Hailey "but you being in foster care till 18 doesn't strike me with much confidence, no one wants a teenager they all want babies and toddlers, I've got no chance"

"Look Hailey I'm going to speak to social services and my husband" Sara couldn't help but grin "and you could stay with us until we find you a nice home"

"Really you would do that for me, I mean you have only known me a matter of hours" remarked Hailey "I don't want to put you out of your way"

"You wont put us out of our way, besides my 4yr old twin daughters and 2 yr daughter would love to play with you" giggled Sara "Louisa and Katie will get you dressing up and Abigail will drag you around until she finds either Louisa or Katie to annoy"

"Sounds wonderful" giggled Hailey "you sure your husband wont mind"

"What wont I mind" questioned Grissom from the doorway "may I come in"

Ok first chapter finished please review or shoot us whatever takes your fancy at the time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah sure, you must be Mr Grissom" Hailey smiled speaking politely to Grissom "you seem nice"

"Why thank you young lady" smirked Grissom "if only my three daughters would say that, well they do when they get something other times they despise me"

"Gil they are 4 and 2yrs old" sighed Sara "give them a little credit"

"Yeah they learnt from the master" smirked Grissom "anyway what do I call you"

Sara glared at Grissom and then smiled she couldn't resist his eyes.

>> >> 

"Im Hailey and it's a pleasure to meet you" Hailey grinned "umm would it be possible for me to stay with you and your family, please"

Hailey and Sara were batting their eyelids, which made Grissom laugh.

"That doesn't work I'm afraid" smirked Grissom

Just as Grissom was about to speak again Louisa, Katie and Abigail ran into the room.

"Daddy, Daddy" screamed Louisa "we don't like the reception, can we stay with you"

"Louisa daddies busy at the moment" sighed Sara "hi Katie, hi Abigail"

"So these are your daughters" smiled Hailey "Sara they look so much like you"

"Hi I'm Louisa and these are my sisters Katie and Abigail" squealed Louisa "you are pretty, you have the same hair as me, what's your name"

"I'm Hailey, nice to meet you Louisa, hi Katie, hi Abigail" remarked Hailey

"You voice is funny" exclaimed Katie "have you got a cold, maybe my mommy can give you some yucky medicine"

"Hailey you want to play" questioned Abigail "I got a dolly"

"I'll play later" giggled Hailey "no I don't have a cold Katie, im from England do you know where that is"

"It's an island far from here" exclaimed Louisa "daddy told me it has a Queen"

"Daddy also said it was colder there than here" remarked Katie "daddy brought us a book, but we haven't read it yet maybe you could tell us"

"Hailey dolly wants a hug" remarked Abigail "I want to hug"

Hailey picks Abigail up and gives dolly and Abigail a hug, Louisa and Katie also want a hug and pester Hailey for their turn, before you know it Hailey is surrounded by Louisa, Katie and Abigail.

>> >>

When it is time for Grissom to go he tries to pick his daughters up and for the first time in her short life Louisa throws a temper tantrum.

"Daddy I don't want to leave" screamed Louisa "I want to stay here with mommy and Hailey"

Grissom goes to pick Louisa up and starts to carry her out of the room, Katie and Abigail follow their daddy out of the room, but are also crying. Sara excuses herself and stops Gil from walking out the hospital with 3 upset toddlers. Gil walks back into Hailey's room and the girls eyes light up, Sara and Gil walk out into the corridor to discuss their current situation.

"Gil you saw how the girls reacted" sighed Sara "it's heartbreaking, our daughters have just met Hailey and have fallen in love with her, please Gil let Hailey come live with us"

"Im still in shock, Louisa is normally calm" sighed Grissom "but she actually bit me"

"Louisa bit you" smirked Sara "please Gil don't make me beg, don't do this for me do it for our daughters"

"Ok, Hailey can stay with us" sighed Grissom "we need to go food and clothes shopping"

"Excuse me" exclaimed Sara "we have plenty of food, or I thought we did and Louisa, Katie and Abigail have plenty of clothes"

"Sara I'm not talking about Louisa, Katie or Abigail" smirked Grissom "unless you want Hailey to stay with us and wear a hospital gown, then she needs new clothes and food well there will be 6 of us now"

"Gil, that's really nice" smirked Sara "you will make her day"

"Actually I think our daughters have done that" Grissom smiled "I mean look Louisa is brushing Hailey's hair and Katie and Abigail are then attempting to braid it"

"Aww that's really sweet" sighed Sara "where did our daughters get their kindness from"

"Well you my dear" smirked Grissom "they got all the best features from you"


	3. Chapter 3

Sara and Gil walk back into the room to find four girls very happy and enjoying each others company. Louisa spots her daddy and still brushing Hailey's hair speks to Gil.

"Hi daddy did I hurt you" remarked Louisa "look mommy im brushing Hailey's hair"

"I can see that baby" smirked Sara "just don't hurt Hailey Hun"

"Don't worry Sara she's very gentle they all are" smirked Hailey "can I get out of here now"

"No I don't want to leave Hailey, daddy I'll bite you again" screamed Louisa

"You bit your daddy, now Louisa that wasn't very nice" exclaimed Hailey

"I'm sorry I just wanted to stay with you" sobbed Louisa "we all did"

"Daddy don't take Hailey away from us please" begged Katie "I promise to behave"

"Look daddy dolly upset" remarked Abigail "Abigail upset"

>> >>

Abigail, Katie and Louisa all start crying which also made Hailey cry too.

"I'll come visit you" sobbed Hailey "I promise"

"No, no daddy please" screamed Louisa "daddy I'll give up my allowance"

"Louisa you don't get an allowance your only 4yrs old" sighed Sara "besides Hailey can't visit, because she's going to be staying with us"

"Really mommy" sobbed Katie "you really mean it"

"Yes we mean it angel" smirked Grissom "now my little angels dry your eyes and help Hailey to the car"

"I've got her hand" squealed Louisa

"I've got her other hand" Katie also squealed

"Me and Dolly will take her legs" Abigail giggled

"If you take my legs Abigail" giggled Hailey "how will I walk out to the car"

"Umm" remarked Abigail "I know we will carry you, dolly and me"

"I know how about I carry you and dolly and Louisa and Katie can have my hands" smirked Hailey "would you like that"

>> >> 

Hailey got up of the bed and started to walk out the room until Louisa and Katie started to giggle, gil was already outside the door to give Hailey some privacy.

"Mommy I can see Hailey's panties" giggled Louisa

"Hailey I can see you bottom" giggled Katie uncontrollably

"Dolly cover your eyes" exclaimed Abigail "mommy Hailey need some pants"

"I have pants on" exclaimed Hailey "oh you mean trousers, god this is going to be difficult"

"Don't worry we will help you" giggled Katie "mommy we need to go shopping"

"What do I do in the meantime" sighed Hailey "I mean I can't go shopping half naked"

"I've got some pants in the car" giggled Sara "umm Gil can you bring the car around to the entrance"

"Is there a problem" questioned Gil from the doorway

"Well me and the girls are going to have to walk Hailey out the hospital surrounding her" explained Sara "and it looks like that shopping trip will have to happen straight away"

"Oh the dreaded hospital gown" smirked Grissom "here Hailey use my jacket to cover yourself up"

"Thanks Mr Grissom" smiled Hailey "that's really kind of you"

"Hailey call me Gil, please" smirked Grissom

"Or how about daddy" shouted Louisa and Katie at the same time

Ok your reviews or daggers are accepted just please review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- same as chapter 1

Grissom and Sara just smile at each other and watch as their 3 daughters fuss over Hailey, the trip to the mall was extremely tiring for Grissom as Louisa insisted on playing 'I spy', everyone had had a turn apart from Abigail who never answered correctly, it was currently Hailey's turn. Hailey was sat next to Abigail and made sure Abigail won.

"Ok I spy with my little eye something beginning with M" smirked Hailey who then turned to Abigail and whispered the answer "Abigail it's mommy, don't say I told you it's our little secret"

"I know Hailey" screamed Abigail "it's mommy"

"Well done Abigail" giggled Hailey "your turn"

"I don't want to turn" giggled Abigail "I won"

"Are we there yet" exclaimed Katie "I need to go potty"

"Very soon angel" remarked Grissom "can you wait 5 minutes"

"I hope so" whispered Katie "umm daddy I can't wait I really need to go potty"

"So do I daddy" exclaimed Louisa "I drank too much juice"

"Does everyone need the bathroom" asked Grissom

Everyone nodded and Grissom just shook his head and laughed

"Ok five minutes ladies" smirked Grissom "I don't want any puddles"

"Poodles" questioned Abigail "daddy we don't have a dog"

>> >>

Everyone bursts into laughter the only one that could reply to Abigail was Hailey.

"Abigail, your daddy didn't mean poodles" said Hailey trying to keep a straight face "everyone needs to use the bathroom and he didn't want any accident's, do you understand"

"Yes" sighed Abigail "I thought we were going to get a dog"

"Yeah daddy can we have a dog" giggled Louisa "we will look after it"

"Pretty please daddy" squealed Katie "then you could get used to puddles on the floor"

"Me and your mother will think about it" explained Grissom

>> >>

Sara just looked at him and nodded her head in approval, Sara wasn't going to deny her daughters of anything unless it was going to hurt them or get them into trouble.

"We don't need to discuss it Gil" smirked Sara "if the girls want a dog, then can have a dog"

"Sara you sure" remarked Grissom "they are hard work"

"Well if we can raise 3 daughters correctly then I'm sure we can handle a dog" smirked Sara "besides it will teach them to look after something that they love and care for"

>> >>

Everyone has got out the car, Hailey not being able to take anymore of the conversation announces her departure from the group.

"That sounds good" sighed Hailey "excuse me im heading to the bathroom be back soon"


	5. Chapter 5

Louisa started to run after Hailey but Hailey was a lot faster than the four year old.

"Hailey wait" screamed Louisa "I want to go with you"

Hailey carries on walking and Katie and Louisa can hear Hailey crying.

"Mommy why is Hailey crying" questioned Katie "did we do something wrong"

"No sweetie, it's something me and daddy have done" sighed Sara "come on lets go to the bathroom, Gil remember to bring Abigail's stroller"

"I will do Hun" smirked Grissom "Sara you want me to take Louisa, Katie and Abigail into the men's, give you some privacy with Hailey"

"Daddy I don't want to use the men's" sniggered Katie "I want to use the girls bathroom, honestly daddy do I look like a boy"

"No, but you do act like one" giggled Louisa

"Aye it's not my fault" giggled Katie "I don't like pink or dresses"

"Yes Gil Hun would you take the girls while I have a chat with Hailey" smirked Sara

>> >>

Sara walked away but couldn't help laugh when Louisa asked her daddy whether she would have to stand or not. Sara opened the door to find Hailey sobbing at the sinks.

"Hailey Hun, what's wrong" sighed Sara "did me and Gil do something wrong"

"Not entirely" sobbed Hailey "I mean your daughters are the sweetest things, I miss my mom and dad"

"Hailey I'm sorry sweetie" Sara sighed "I bet it didn't help me a Gil discussing about getting a dog"

"It's not that" sighed Hailey "Sara you and Gil are buying me new clothes and making me part of your family, where I should be saying bye to my parents but I don't want to and this, it won't last soon I'll be taken away and put into care"

"Hailey don't say things like that" exclaimed Sara "do you think we would allow it, also you can say goodbye to your parents when you feel it's right"

"I know that Sara I just can't do it, do you mean Sara" sniffed Hailey while wiping her eyes "I mean the only way you could prevent me going into care is to adopt me, and I don't think that's an option"

"Who said it wasn't" smirked Sara "come on I made Gil take the girls into the men's bathroom, I don't know who will be more traumatised"

Hailey starts to walk out the bathroom, but then stops and turns back to Sara and grabs hold of her hand and smiles and speaks to Sara.

"Thanks for being so understanding Sara" sighed Hailey "we best go find Gil and the terrible trio"

Both Sara and Hailey walked out of the bathroom laughing a little.

>> >>

Meanwhile in the men's bathroom Grissom is trying to control Louisa and Katie from pulling all the toilet roll out of the dispenser and trying to make sure Abigail stayed within the stall, suddenly a older gentleman walked in and started to laugh.

"Daddy we are not alone" giggled Louisa "is Abigail finished potty yet"

"Sorry mister our little sister is using the bathroom" smirked Katie "daddy the mister needs to use the bathroom"

"Louisa, Katie stop making a difficult situation even worse" sighed Grissom from the other end of the bathroom

"Daddy I missed" cried Abigail "Eww the floor is wet"

"Aww Abigail" sighed Grissom "how did you miss"

"I slid off" giggled Abigail "big boy toilet's are not easy"

"They aren't for big boys either" giggled the older gent

Grissom poked his head out of the stall that was being used to find his 4yr old daughters and an older gent doubled up in laughter.

"Umm we will be out in a sec" exclaimed Grissom "just clearing up a slight accident"

"Look daddy a poodle" exclaimed Abigail

This caused Louisa and Katie to scream with laughter even more, after clearing up the mess and apologising several times to the other gent he pushes too very loud 4yr olds and a giggling 2yr old out of the bathroom and walks over to where Sara and Hailey were waiting.

>> >>

"So did you have fun" questioned Hailey looking at Louisa and Katie

"Yes" both Louisa and Katie said "Abigail slipped off the potty and used the floor"

"Big boy potty's are hard mommy" sighed Abigail "I made a poodle"

Louisa, Katie, Sara and Hailey were all giggling, Grissom couldn't help but laugh he loved to hear his wife laughing and even more so his children.

>> >>

As soon as Hailey was ready, it was the dreaded trip to the morgue so Hailey could say bye to her parents, something Gil wasn't looking forward to and he knew it wasn't going to be fun for Hailey either, but he knew one thing he was going to make sure Hailey got through it with his help.

Please review


	6. Chapter 6

Several hours and several shops later Grissom, Sara, Hailey and 3 tired toddlers head towards the car. After a bathroom break and packing lots of bags into the car Grissom starts to drive to the 3 storey house that he owned with Sara, Hailey helps Sara take Louisa, Katie and Abigail to their rooms so that they could have a nap before dinner.

"Hailey can you sing to me" yawned Louisa

"I'm not much of a singer Louisa" sighed Hailey "maybe your mom can sing to you when she's put Katie to bed in her room"

"Ok I just..."said Louisa before she fell to sleep

"Good night Louisa" Hailey smiled "right Abigail time for bed"

"But..but I'm not tired" yawned Abigail "I want to stay with you"

"Look dolly is tired" Hailey said trying not to laugh "you will see me a dinner and then I promise to play with you"

"Ok Hailey" yawned Abigail "see you soon, love you"

Before Hailey could reply Abigail fell to sleep on Hailey's hip, Sara came out of Katie's room and smiled at her youngest daughter fast asleep on Hailey's hip, who Sara had grown to adore after only spending a day with the teenager, Sara hoped that Social services would allow herself and Gil to adopt Hailey.

"Thank you Hailey sweetie" Sara smiled "why don't we put Abigail down in her bed and then I can show you the spare room"

"I would like that thanks" grinned Hailey "then maybe I can put some clothes on and then give Gil his jacket back"

"Ok please tell me why you walked around the mall" smirked Sara "in a hospital gown and my husbands jacket"

>> >>

Hailey just smiled and placed Abigail down on her bed and then followed Sara up the last flight of stairs, Sara opened the door to the spare bedroom and Hailey couldn't help but smile with joy.

"Sara this is perfect, it's so huge" exclaimed Hailey "look it's got a big bay window"

"I'm glad you like it" Sara smiled "it used to be two small rooms until we changed it"

Hailey smiled and hugged Sara, Sara left Hailey to change into some clothes and heading down to the kitchen to speak to her husband.

>> >>

Sara walked into the kitchen to find Grissom preparing salad and vegetable lasagne.

"Gil we need to talk" sighed Sara "I can't allow social services to take Hailey away from us, once she says her goodbye's to her parents I want to adopt her"

>> >>

Meanwhile Hailey had changed and made her way back down to the kitchen to help make dinner, when she hears Sara and Grissom talking she stops just outside the kitchen door.

"She's not going anywhere Sara" Grissom smirked "I've already rang them, they said they will drop by next week to see how were doing"

"Gil Grissom" exclaimed Sara "that is great, I adore Hailey she's so good with the girls"

"Well she will be officially ours in a few short months, that's if she wants too" Grissom smiled

Hailey sneezed and tried to make a run for the stairs. Sara opened the kitchen door and nearly burst out laughing when she saw a 13yr old running towards the stairs.

"Hailey" remarked Sara "come here please"

Hailey thought _'oh dam I'm so busted' _and slowly turned around to face Sara and Grissom

"I'm sorry I shouldn't of been listening" exclaimed Hailey "I only wanted to help make dinner"

"Hailey sweetie please come over here we are not angry at you" Grissom smiled "actually now that you know, what do you think"

"You really want to adopt me" squealed Hailey "I'll be a big sister to Louisa, Katie and Abigail, I've always wanted to be a sister"

Hailey ran from the bottom step and almost slammed Grissom down on his butt and gave him a big hug and kiss. Hailey also gave Sara a hug and couldn't stop smiling.

"I'll take that as a yes then" smirked Grissom "you can set the table, I've got the dinner underway"

"Sara you didn't tell me Gil could cook too" smirked Hailey "gosh multi talented"

"Hailey why are you so cheerful" sighed Sara "you have just lost your parents"

"Ha" snarled Hailey "sorry they weren't parents, they never brought me lots of clothes and called me sweetie actually I believe they never wanted me in the first place, I'm glad their dead"

"Hailey" exclaimed Sara "that wasn't nice, do you want to go to the morgue tomorrow and pay your respects"

"I suppose" sighed Hailey "will you go with me Gil"

Before Grissom could make a comment they all heard Louisa scream and start too cry. Sara starts to go towards the stairs but Hailey stops her and goes herself.

"I'll go Sara" remarked Hailey "umm you know that when you and Gil adopt me, do I have to call you mom and dad"

"Not if you don't want too, the choice is entirely yours" remarked Grissom

"Ok" grinned Hailey "I'll be back soon just got to deal with Louisa, and by the way sorry for shouting at you it's not your fault"

>> >>

Hailey walks up the flight of stairs and opens Louisa's door to find a smirking 2 yr old with a pink crayon in her hand.

"Abigail what have you done to your sister" sighed Hailey "Louisa baby, calm down it will come off"

"I'm covered in pink crayon" sobbed Louisa "mommy going to be angry Abigail"

"Mommy won't be angry" sighed Abigail "dolly did it, she was only decorating"

"Abigail dolly didn't do it" sighed Hailey "you did it, and now your going to help me with your sister"

Katie walked into the room half asleep and mumbled something about potty and stopped and stared at her older twin sister covered in pink crayon.

"I know you like pink Louisa" giggled Katie still half asleep "but that's going to far"

"Katie, Abigail did it" sighed Hailey "did you say you needed to go potty"

Katie nodded and slowly walked towards the bathroom, followed by a giggling 2 yr old and a sobbing 4yr old who was holding onto Hailey's hand. Hailey made sure that all three girls used the potty and then attempted to wash some of the crayon of Louisa face and Abigail's hands.

>> >>

Sara shouted up that dinner was ready and Katie much more awake ran down the stairs and into the dining room, Katie was followed by Abigail still giggling and then Hailey and Louisa who was still covered in pink crayon.

"What happened to you Louisa" asked Sara

"I fell to sleep on my pink crayon" sighed Louisa "it must of rubbed on to me"

"Tell me the truth Louisa" sighed Grissom "you know I don't like it when you lie"

"Daddy I did it" exclaimed Abigail "don't she look pretty"

"Abigail that wasn't nice to draw on your sister" Sara said trying not to laugh "looks like a bath after dinner young lady"

"As long as Hailey does it I don't care" squealed Louisa "then she can play with me"

"Mommy I want Hailey to give me a bath too" both Abigail and Katie said in unison

"Yeah ok" smirked Hailey "I knew there was a reason why I didn't throw out the hospital gown"

Review time please


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to all the reviews recieved your'e the greatest.

>> >>

"Now Abigail I'm supposed to give you a bath" smirked Hailey "I've got more shampoo on my clothes than in your hair"

"I'm having fun Hailey" giggled Abigail "do you want me to give you a bath"

"Abigail, Hailey is a big girl she can do it herself" sighed Katie "Hailey can you dry my hair"

"Sure thing Kitty Kat" smirked Hailey "Louby Lou you ok"

"Do I still have pink crayon on me" sighed Louisa "I can see pink dots"

"You don't have any more crayon on you" giggled Hailey "it your imagination playing tricks on you"

"Well can you tell it to stop" sighed Louisa "it really annoying"

"Out" exclaimed Abigail "I want to get out now"

Hailey helps Abigail out of the bath and dries her and helps her into her training pants and yellow pjamas, Louisa and Katie have dressed themselves and wait patiently for Hailey to take them to her room to play until their bedtime.

>> >>

Abigail suggest that they play dress up, Louisa and Katie agree and Hailey dresses up as a dog and lets the girls ride her back. Sara comes upstairs to get Louisa, Katie and Abigail ready to go to bed but can't help but laugh at the scene in Hailey's bedroom.

"Woof woof woof" giggled Hailey "woof woof"

"Good dog" giggled Louisa "now fetch"

>> >>

Louisa threw a tennis ball at the wall and Hailey scurried on all fours to fetch it and bring it back in her mouth, Katie and Abigail were giggling too much to notice their mother at the door until Sara spoke.

"I hope that dog is house trained" smirked Sara

"Umm sorry Sara" sighed Hailey "we were just playing dress up"

"I can see that" giggled Sara "right it's time for three young ladies to go to bed"

"Yeah she's house trained" giggled Abigail "look no poodles"

"Abigail it's puddles not poodles" smirked Hailey "but it's ok your still learning"

"Night night Hailey" yawned Abigail "bye Louisa, bye Katie"

"Night night Abigail" both Louisa and Katie yawned

"Night night girls" sighed Hailey "I'll see you in the morning"

All three now very tired toddlers each give Hailey a hug and then go downstairs into the rooms and wait for their mom and dad to tuck them in. Hailey goes downstairs to the kitchen and switched the coffee pot on and the kettle, once Louisa, Katie and Abigail were asleep Sara and Grissom walk back downstairs to smell the lovely aroma of coffee and pancakes and Hailey singing.

>> >>

_" Sometimes I feel like I'm going to break down and cry, nowhere to go, nothing to do with my time I get lonely, so lonely" _Hailey sang in the kitchen

"What was that about not being able to sing" gasped Sara "that was excellent, Queen Living on my own, am I right"

"Sorry I didn't realise you were there" smirked Hailey "yes it was Queen, there is a mug of coffee over there for you oh and some lemon flavoured pancakes"

"Thanks Hailey Hun" smirked Grissom "maybe you and Sara should enter the Lab's talent show together"

"Gil don't say things like that" exclaimed Sara "besides how do you know Hailey wants to do it"

"I'll do it" smirked Hailey "I'll do anything with you mo.. Sara"

Review review review


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer - same as chapter 2

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing to hear the results of second first place.

>> >>

"Ok, and in second place we have" Jim delayed on purpose

"I'm going to kill you in a minute Jim" shouted Sara from the table nearest the stage "tell us for god sake"

"As I was saying" smirked Jim "in second place we have Brianna Daley, please join me on stage"

"Thanks Jim" smirked Brianna "hey Ecklie would you like to change prizes, I think you can have a men's electric razor, plus I don't think a pink hairdryer is your thing"

>> >>

Everyone giggled and nightshift were jumping up and down Catherine, Sara and Sofia were dancing with each other.

"Hailey would you join me a stage please" Jim grinned "now Hailey told me a month ago that she couldn't sing, well I think winning first place at the Las Vegas crime lab talent show proves you wrong"

"Thanks Jim" smirked Hailey "I did this for nightshift, so nightshift 1, days and swing a big fat 0"

>> >>

The whole nightshift ran onto stage, Grissom picked Hailey up on his shoulders and attempted to do a mini lap around the stage.

"Dad, dad put me down" screamed Hailey giggling "you will hurt your back"

"I don't care" smirked Grissom "you beat Ecklie and Brianna's team, I'm so proud of you"

"Ok everyone as we can all see" smirked Jim "Hailey won first place and her prize is off her choice"

"Well" Hailey said "how about day's and swing do all of nightshift's assignments for a week while we go away for a vacation and family is included"

"Ok if that is what you wont" smirked Jim "that is what you get, where would you like to take them"

"Disney World" exclaimed Hailey "they deserve it, they all do"

"Ok Disney World it is" smirked Jim "now Hailey we did say you needed to prepare a winning song"

"Yes you did" smirked Hailey "now would Ecklie and Brianna please come back on stage"

>> >>

Ecklie and Brianna walk back on stage and Hailey instructs Ecklie to stand on left side and Brianna on her right, everyone else gets off the stage and wait for the music to start.

_"I don't know why I came here tonight, I got a feeling that something aint right, I'm so scared incase I fall of my chair and I'm wondering how I get the stairs, clowns to left of me, jokers to my right, here I am stuck in the middle with you"_

_>> >>_

Everyone clapped along and laughed at the song that Hailey had picked, even Ecklie and Brianna laughed

"Ok thank you everyone for turning up" smirked Jim "Ecklie the lab will be paying for the trip to Disney World for Hailey and the rest of the team"

"Yeah fine" sighed Ecklie "what else will we spend the money on"

"Thanks Ecklie no hard feelings I hope" smirked Hailey "Brianna good try"

"Thanks Hailey" remarked Brianna "have you ever thought of doing singing professionally"

"You think I'm really that good" exclaimed Hailey "your not so bad yourself Brianna"

"Thanks kid" smirked Brianna "at least swing swift beat days, god Ecklie sounded like a drowned cat"

"I'm still in the room thank you" sighed Ecklie "was a really that bad"

>> >>

Hailey and Brianna nodded and started to giggle, everyone said their goodbyes and went home. Sara and Hailey are in the car singing along with the radio, Grissom just has a smile plastered across his face he was a very happy man.

>> >>

Hailey insisted that they wait to tell Louisa, Katie and Abigail at breakfast, Sara, Grissom and Hailey head off to bed. Louisa is the first one awake and heads straight to Hailey's room.

>> >>

"Hailey, Hailey" shouted Louisa "come on wake up I want to make mommy and daddy breakfast in bed"

"Umm morning Louisa" yawned Hailey "what time is it"

"630am" exclaimed Louisa "ok so now that your awake, please help me make mommy and daddy breakfast"

"Ok lets stay quiet going down the stairs" remarked Hailey "don't want to ruin their surprise"

Louisa and Hailey tip toe down the stairs and into the kitchen, 30minutes later and Hailey is carrying a tray with two cups of coffee, two bowls of cereal and several slices of toast, Louisa walks patiently up the stairs to her parents bedroom and opens the door and creeps in.

>> >>

"Sssh Hailey" giggled Louisa "daddy looks funny when he's sleeping"

"Yeah he does" smirked Hailey "they both look so peaceful"

"Mommy, daddy wake up" whispered Louisa "breakfast time"

"Umm morning sweetie" yawned Sara "Gil wake up your daughters are here"

"Umm ok give me a minute" yawned Grissom "wow thanks girls, who's idea was this"

"Mine daddy" grinned Louisa "Hailey made the coffee"

"Louisa I didn't make the coffee" smirked Hailey "I only supervised you deserve the credit for this"

"Aww Louisa honey this is really sweet" Sara smiled "where are Katie and Abigail"

"They are still asleep" smirked Louisa "Katie wouldn't move, she's not a morning person"

>> >>

Sara giggled and ate her special breakfast as did Grissom, at 830am both Katie and Abigail wake up and come downstairs to find both Hailey and Louisa out in the garden playing hide and seek. Abigail starts to run outside still in her pjamas until Katie stops her.

"No Abigail" shouted Katie "you know the rules eat breakfast and get dressed before we play"

Abigail rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen along with Katie, Sara feeds her youngest daughters and go to join Hailey and Louisa playing.

Please review


	9. Chapter 9

After a lovely day spent with their children it was just about time for Sara and Grissom to head to work, the house phone started to ring and Sara went to answer it.

"Hello" Sara said "oh Ava it's ok if your sick you can't help it just rest, get better soon"

>> >>

Sara replaces the phone in its stand and goes to find Grissom who is trying to get Abigail into bed.

"Abigail you have to go to bed" sighed Grissom "look Louisa and Katie are asleep"

"Hailey isn't" sighed Abigail "why does she stay up"

"Abigail, Hailey is 13 nearly 14" sighed Grissom "she goes to bed later"

Abigail just shrugs her shoulders and still refuses to go to sleep, Sara walks into Abigail's room and notices her daughter is still awake.

"Abigail Eleanor Grissom" shouted Sara "get to sleep this instant"

"But mommy I'm not tired" sighed Abigail "I want to stay up with Hailey"

"No Abigail" sighed Sara "it's time for you to go to bed, I don't want a groggy 2yr old tomorrow"

>> >>

Abigail lay down and a few minutes later she was asleep, Sara and Grissom walked out onto the landing.

"Gil, Ava can't baby sit" sighed Sara "she's really poorly what we going to do about the girls"

"Take them to the lab" suggested Grissom "all four of them Hailey can watch the younger ones while we are out in the field"

"Will Ecklie allow that" sighed Sara "I mean the lab is no place for four children, Gil"

"Yes Ecklie will allow it" smirked Grissom "besides with the video tape of him singing bribery is always an option"

>> >>

Sara laughed and went to find Hailey so that she could help Sara get her younger sister's ready to go to the lab, fortunately Louisa, Katie and Abigail spelt the whole time Sara and Hailey were dressing them and the whole way to the lab. They even spelt while Sara, Hailey and Grissom carried them through the busy lab and into the break room.

"Hey guys" whispered Sara "hey Greg move over a minute while I put Katie down please"

"Sara why are the girls here" whispered Catherine "shouldn't they be at home"

"They would be if our babysitter hadn't gone sick" sighed Sara "besides I feel more comfortable with them here than at home on their own"

"Hey Sara" whispered Nick and Sofia from the doorway

"I see you have brought the munckin's" whispered Sofia "hi Hailey how you doing"

"I'm good Sofia" Hailey smiled "umm mom I have a wet patch"

"Oh dear I knew we shouldn't of gave Louisa that juice before she went to bed" sighed Sara "bring her here please"

>> >>

Hailey carried a sleeping Louisa over to Sara, Sara lay Louisa down next to Katie and started to removed her pants and underwear then went into the bag beside her feet and replaced the underwear and pants with fresh ones and threw them in the trash. Abigail was still fast asleep in Grissom's arms, Grissom was trying to hold on to Abigail and the stroller.

"Dad why don't you put Abigail in the stroller" whispered Hailey "plus you need to go get your assignments"

Hailey helped Grissom put a sleeping Abigail in her stroller and put it beside the couch so that if any of the girls woke up they would see each other.

>> >>

Grissom went and got the assignments for the team, it was going to be a quiet night. Sara, Sofia and Catherine were on one case involving a clown and a stripper, Nick and Greg were on a hit and run, Warrick and Grissom were on a breaking and entering at a sex shop.

>> >>

Hailey had brought her homework and attempted to do it but her tiredness prevented it and soon Hailey was asleep with her head on the desk. Jim walked in to find the four Grissom girls fast asleep, Jim went to pick Hailey up and place her in the reclining chair. Hailey started to stir.

"Sssh honey" whispered Jim "I'm just making you more comfortable"

"Umm Jim what time is it" yawned Hailey "god I'm hungry"

"Unky Jim" squealed Abigail "hi"

Both Louisa and Katie woke up and ran over to where Hailey and Jim were and each gave Jim a big sloppy kiss, Hailey unbuckled Abigail out of her buggy and watched as Jim tickled each of her little sisters, soon enough Louisa, Katie and Abigail were all saying they were hungry.

>> >>

Jim decided to take all four girls out to get some food, although at 4am where would he find a place to eat. Jim and the girls all walk out the break room and Jim tells Judy that if Sara and Gil return tell them not to worry. Jim took all four girls to an overnight cafe (he got some very strange looks from strangers and even the waitress).

"Unky Jim I need to go potty" announced Abigail or actually shouted

"I'll take her Jim" smirked Hailey "Louisa, Katie do you need to use the bathroom"

"No we just want some food" remarked both Louisa and Katie

"Ok grab a table and then we will order" smirked Jim

"Unky Jim why are people looking at us" sighed Louisa "haven't they seen children before"

Jim just sighed and waited for Hailey and Abigail to return, the waitress waited until everyone was seated before going over to take their order.

>> >>

The waitress took the order from Jim and the girls and all the looks were really getting to Hailey, it properly didn't help that Louisa, Katie and Abigail were all covered in tomato ketchup and giggling. Finally a man walked up to Jim and spoke to him.

"You should be ashamed of yourself" shouted the man "bringing four kids into as diner at this time in the morning I mean one of them looks only 2yrs old"

Hailey stood up very angry and started to shout at the man who was taller and wider than herself.

"Hey jerk back off" screamed Hailey "what's it got to do with you what my Uncle does with me and my little sisters"

"Hailey be quiet" exclaimed Jim "just leave it ok"

"No Jim I'm not leaving it" shouted Hailey "what gives this bozo the right to shout at you, about us being hungry at 5am in the morning"

"Sit down pip squeak" glared the man "don't get into things you can't handle"

"Can't handle it" screamed Hailey "you don't scare me all you are is a big yeti who thinks he rules the world, well newsflash jerk you don't"

"Old man you going to handle this kid or not" exclaimed the man "she's unruly actually they all are must be the parents"

"What did you say about my parents you bastard" screamed Hailey now standing face to face with the guy "you don't know me or my sisters or a matter of fact my parents, they are 4yr old twins and a 2yr old baby they are having fun what is it doing to you, it's my parents that will have to clean the tomato ketchup off their clothes not you"

"I've told you pip squeak sit down" shouted the man

"And I've told you" screamed Hailey "you don't scare me"

"Hailey don't do it please" begged Louisa and Katie "mommy won't want you too"

"Yeah listen to your stupid little sisters" smirked the man

"Don't you fucking dare call my sisters stupid" shouted Hailey "they are more clever than you never will be"

>> >>

The man started to move closer to Hailey trying to intimidate her, it didn't work because before they guy knew about it Hailey punched the man and Louisa, Katie and Abigail pushed him to the floor and started to hit him.

"You a nasty man" screamed Abigail "I need potty but this will do"

Abigail used the man's back as a potty, Jim just stared in horror as the four Grissom girls attempted to beat up a guy ten times bigger than them, the waitress had phoned for the police, Ecklie rang Jim phone.

"Umm Brass" sighed Jim still looking at a fully grown man trying to get up off the floor "umm yes Ecklie I'm there now"

_"What do you mean your there now"_ questioned Ecklie on the other end of the phone _"Jim what the hell is going on there"_

"I wouldn't mess with the Grissom family put it that way" smirked Jim "needless to say the daughters of the family have fighting spirit"

_"You have got to be kidding me" _sighed Ecklie _"right as your already there, I'll send Sofia, Sara and Gil to you, in the meantime can you control the situation"_

"Ecklie I'm not going anywhere near them" giggled Jim "they all have teeth, and Abigail has just used the guy as a toilet"

_"Jim I don't care if you get bit or peeded on" _smirked Ecklie _"just get those girls under control"_

_>> >>_

The line went dead and Jim attempted to defuse the situation, only to be kicked in the face by Katie and then sat on by Hailey, about 10 minutes later Sofia, Sara and Grissom pull up to the diner and are horrified by the scene in front of them.

"Hailey, Louisa, Katie and Abigail" screamed Sara "stop that this instance"

"But mommy.."sighed Louisa

"No buts Louisa, just stop now" shouted Sara "sorry about this sir"

"So your the mother of these brats" screamed the man

Before Sofia and Grissom could stop Sara, Sara once again had got the guy back down on the floor and started to attack him again, Hailey, Louisa, Katie and Abigail looked at each other and then joined their mother beating up the guy.

Review if you wish if not enjoy your day


	10. Chapter 10

Both Jim and Gil stopped in their tracks , only Sofia tried to calm down the situation at hand.

"Sara stop this now" screamed Sofia "guys are you going to help me"

"Hey I've got to live with them" sighed Grissom "I'm not getting involved at all"

"Great Gil be an ass" screamed Sofia "Jim get up and help me"

>> >>

Jim got up off the floor and helped Sofia pick Louisa and Katie off the legs of the man and then Abigail and Hailey off his arms and eventually Sara off his chest.

"Jim let me at him" screamed Hailey "he's an ass"

"Yeah Unky Jim he's a huge ass" shouted Abigail "like a baboons, big and red"

"I want to file a complaint" screamed the man at Sofia "those little brats need a good slap"

"Don't you dare hit my daughters" screamed Sara "what haven't you had enough of a beating already"

"What do you think" shouted the man "I see where they get it from, their stupid horrible mother"

"Don't you dare speak to my mom like that" screamed Hailey "you deserved it for jumping to conclusions and calling people names, yeah I know I did too but your supposed to be the mature one"

"Look old man" shouted the guy "control your dumb wife and stupid kids"

"Look you have been told stop being an ass" shouted Grissom "would you like my 2yr old to repeat it incase you missed it"

"Your a baboons ass" shouted Abigail "what you eat for breakfast bananas"

>> >>

This caused everyone to laugh but the guy still on the floor covered in what everyone believed is a combination of tomato ketchup and blood and even more horrid Abigail's urine. Sofia puts the guy in the back of her car and makes sure that Sara and Gil take the girls back to the lab.

>> >>

The car journey was a mixture of giggling and shock, the shock mainly from Grissom. Sara and her daughters made their way down the corridor to the break room which was full of the nightshift.

"Hey look it's team Rocky" smirked Greg "where have you put your boxing gloves girls"

"How do you all know about what happened at the diner" sighed Sara

"Ecklie" announced Catherine "I don't know whether he's impressed or angry but you will soon find out"

"Remind me never to upset you Hailey" smirked Nick "or as a matter of fact any of you"

>> >>

Grissom walked into the break room grinning followed closely by a very amused Ecklie

"I hear tell that four girls beat up an man today" smirked Ecklie "maybe we should employ them as our bodyguards"

"Your not angry at us" enquired Hailey "I mean we just beat up a 40yr old man in front of the early risers of Vegas"

"I don't dare be angry" smirked Ecklie "I want to keep my good looks"

Catherine almost choked on her coffee, Greg opened his mouth to say something but thought against it, Warrick and Nick were grinning, Jim, Sara and Grissom desperately tried not to laugh but it was Katie who was the one to say something

"Ecklie what good looks" enquired Katie "and in what century"

>> >>

This caused everyone to laugh and for Ecklie to storm out of the room bright red, Sara was trying to stay standing up, Catherine's coffee was now all over the table, Nick, Greg and Warrick were on the floor giggling and Grissom and Jim collapsed on the sofa and smirked.

"Unky Jim how's your face" smirked Katie

"It's ok my little ninja" giggled Jim "who taught you to fight like that"

"Hailey and mommy did" grinned Katie "did I do well"

>> >>

Jim just nodded and noticed a giggling Sofia walk into the room.

"Hey guys" smirked Sofia "where are the Grissom fighters"

"What's so funny Sofia" questioned Jim "did the guy make a complaint"

"He did and he was laughed at and pointed at" giggled Sofia "I mean a 40yr old man getting beat up by 4 little girls, classic"

>> >>

Everyone stayed in the break room till the end of shift and then went on their separate ways home. In the car on the way home all 5 of Grissom ladies fell to sleep but unbeknown to Grissom a car was following him, who was in the car nobody knows.

>> >>

Grissom pulled into the driveway and first takes Sara into the house and puts her down on the sofa, while in the house the car that had been following Grissom pulled in behind Grissom car and quickly grabs all four sleeping girls and puts them in the back of their car. Grissom walks out the front door and sees a car sped off towards the desert and out of sight, he runs to his car and finds all four girls missing and a note.

_**You thought your family were perfect not anymore, no one makes fun of me and lives to tell the tale. Your fortunate you took you stupid dumb wife first I would love to of got her too, I just imagine the fun I would of had never mind the teenager will do.**_

_**Don't do anything stupid or you will receive your daughters back in tiny pieces, piece by piece.**_

_**Enjoy your little mystery and happy hunting, by the time you find your precious spoilt brats they will be long gone.**_

**_No one makes a fool of me in a diner and gets away with it and lives to tell the tale._**

"Nooooooo"screamed Grissom

I know we are horrid but don't worry next chapter up ASAP


	11. Chapter 11

See i told you we were posting the next chapter ASAP

>> >>

Sara woke up to hear her husband scream and ran towards the door and saw Grissom slump to the floor crying his eyes out, Sara ran over to Grissom and saw the note, both Sara and Grissom sobbed beside the car until Sara reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

"Catherine please pick up" sobbed Sara

"Willows" answered Catherine

"Catherine help, my babies have been kidnapped" sobbed Sara "the kidnapper's left a note, he's going to hurt them"

"Sara where is Gil" exclaimed Catherine "I don't hear him is he ok"

"He's beside me, he's distraught" sobbed Sara "Catherine our driveway and car is a crime scene please come and help us"

"I'm on my way, I'm bringing all of nightshift, days and swing swift" remarked Catherine "we will find the bastard, I promise"

>> >>

Catherine ended the call and phoned everyone from nightshift and then rang the lab.

"Hello Las Vegas crime lab" said Judy "Judy speaking how may I help you"

"Judy it's Catherine get Ecklie and Brianna to the phone now" screamed Catherine down the phone

Catherine heard Judy make an announcement over the tanoy.

_"Conrad Ecklie and Brianna Daley to main reception immediately please, urgent telephone call waiting"_

_>> >>_

For what seemed to be a life time for Catherine both Ecklie and Brianna got to the phone and listened to Catherine screaming down the phone.

"We need days and swing to help nightshift on a important case" screamed Catherine

"Why is it important Catherine" questioned Brianna "what's happened"

"The Grissom girls have been kidnapped" shouted Catherine "they were taken from Gil's car from the driveway, the kidnapper has left a note please we need days and swing to help"

"We will gather our teams and we will meet you at Sara and Gil's house" exclaimed Ecklie

"Thank you, thank you" sighed Catherine "please please hurry"

>> >>

Catherine hung up the phone and got into her car, with a sleeping Tyler and Lindsay in the back and sped towards Sara and Gil's house, meanwhile at the lab Ecklie got Judy to make an announcement.

_"All days and swing shift CSI's to the break room immediately, I repeat all days and swing shift CSI's to the break room immediately"_

"If the kidnapper hurts those girls" sighed Brianna "I'm going to hang him from the top of the building by his manhood"

>> >>

Every member of the dayshift and swing shift CSI's gathered in the break room, Ecklie and Brianna walked sombrely into the room to announce to the team about the kidnapping of the Grissom girls.

"Right is this everyone" exclaimed Ecklie "where are the lab techs"

"Sir they are still in their labs" explained Melanie Swift (a dayshift CSI) "do they need to be here too"

"Yes Mel" sighed Brianna "Jackson bring every available lab tech and run round to the morgue and fetch Dr Robbins"

"Yes Brianna I'm on my way" shouted Jackson running out the door "Hey Jerry get the rest of the lab techs and get into the break room now"

"Jackson what's going on" shouted Jerry after Jackson

"No time to explain Jerry, just do it" screamed Jackson "Don't waste time it's important"

>> >>

Jerry gathered all the lab techs and they all rushed into the break room, Jackson was running around the corridors of the lab going to fetch Dr Robbins. Fortunately Dr Robbins was still in the morgue even after working nightshift.

"Dr Robbins, Dr where the hell are you" screamed Jackson

"Hey, hey where's the fire" sighed Dr Robbins

"No fire Al" sighed Jackson "some thing major's happened and all dayshift and swing shift CSI's are in the break room, and the lab techs Brianna told me to fetch you, so come on"

"Ok ,ok I'm on me way" sighed Dr Robbins "you go on ahead I'm slower than you"

>> >>

Jackson looked at Dr Robbins and ran out of the morgue and back into the break room.

"He will be here shortly" said Jackson out of breathe "so what's this all about"

"I'm not starting to Al gets here" sighed Ecklie "you may all want to sit down"

"Where" almost all of the crowd said

"Anywhere guys this is really important and we are wasting valuable time" sighed Brianna

"Ok I'm here" announced Dr Robbins "what's the major problem"

"There's been a kidnapping" sighed Ecklie "it's important because it's happened to one our own"

"Our own, Ecklie sir please what do you mean" sighed Jerry

"The Grissom girls have been kidnapped" announced Brianna "we need to get to Grissom and Sara's house, it is a crime scene and it's all hands on deck"

>> >>

Everyone got out of their seats went and fetched their kits and heading towards Grissom's house, all of nightshift were already at the house comforting Sara and Gil, Ecklie pulled up outside and before the car had stopped Brianna ran towards Sara and Gil.

"What happened" exclaimed Brianna "how long ago was it"

"Until you got here 20 minutes" sobbed Sara "Gil please come talk to me"

"No this is all my fault" screamed Grissom "I should of woke you all up, instead I decided to carry you in one by one"

"Gil it wasn't your fault" sighed Warrick "you didn't know this would happen"

"Warrick I don't need your sympathy" snapped Grissom " I need you to find my daughters and find them now"

>> >>

Ecklie, Brianna and Catherine took control of the CSI's and started to examine the scene, after 30minutes of looking at the scene Melanie believed she spotted blood by the roadside, so she took a sample and sure enough it was blood, Brianna handed her sample to Jerry who rushed back to the lab to process, once the results appeared Jerry rang Brianna straight back.

"Daley, oh Jerry that was quick" exclaimed Brianna "you what, you have got to be kidding me, umm thanks I guess"

>> >>

The blood sample came back as two people one was Hailey Grissom and the other was of an escaped convict who happened to a well known paedophile in California. Brianna knew that the four Grissom girls were definitely in a lot of trouble and that they needed to be found as soon as possible.

"Brianna what were the results" questioned Ecklie

"Ecklie, we need to find them" sobbed Brianna "they have been taken by Terry O'Reilly he's. he's a well known paedophile from California who escaped out of prison"

"You what" screamed Ecklie which got everyone's attention "Brianna this is getting serious, what happens if he takes them across state"

"I don't care if he takes them abroad Conrad" screamed Brianna "I'm not stopping till we found them"

Sorry not a nice chapter I'll pre warn you it gets worse


	12. Chapter 12

Ok this is where the rating goes up, hope you are enjoying it so far

Also this may remind you of when Nick was taken in Grave Danger

>> >>

It had been a month since, Hailey, Louisa, Katie and Abigail were kidnapped and almost everyone was starting to loose hope of ever finding the girls alive, until a tape and a DVD arrived at the lab address to Grissom and Sara.

"I don't know whether I want to see this Gil" sighed Sara "I mean it could be of anything"

>> >>

Grissom put the DVD into the machine and watched when a familiar face appeared on screen, it was Hailey.

_Hi mom, dad if you have received this film then you know that I'm ok, Louisa, Katie and Abigail miss you, he hasn't hurt the little ones yet, but he has hurt me, you may off found my blood at the scene, that's because I woke up when he was taking us and dad was coming back out of the house._

_Keep looking don't give up hope, just don't do anything stupid I'm not sure of what he is capable off, it took me awhile to convince him to allow me to do this film, I told him if you didn't have evidence that we were alive then you wouldn't make a deal with him. _

_Mom, Dad don't blame yourselves stay strong and before you know it the house will be full with our laughter once again, now there are three little girls that want to say hello._

Abigail came into veiw

_Hi mommy, I lost a tooth Louisa says I'm growing up, give dolly a hug and tell her to be nice, love you mommy. Daddy I miss you and your tickly bread when I see you again I want a tickly cuddle._

Louisa was next to come into view

_Hey mommy hi daddy miss you loads when we come back to you can we still have a dog, me and Katie have picked out a name, it's Banjo hope you like it._

And last but no means least Katie came into veiw

_Mommy, daddy come and find us, we all miss you. Hailey is making sure we eat what food we are given, at least we have a bathroom, mommy my hair is too long and it smells funny I want to hold you and give you both a big kiss see you soon mommy love you._

Hailey came back on screen with the three younger Grissom girls close by

_Bye mom and dad don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't hurt the little ones that's a promise, I don't know whether I've ever told you both but I'm so proud to call you my parents I love you and we will see you soon._

_>> >>_

Once Hailey had finished talking all four girls came into the picture and waved goodbye and then the screen went blank, Sara was sobbing her heart out, while Grissom got angry and swore at the screen.

Catherine watched from the corridor and started to cry. All of a sudden a cryptic message came on screen, no one knew who it was from, was it from the kidnapper or had Hailey managed to hide a message within the film. The message went.

_**hi121way des2ert cab00in 7rees sm33l animal2 f1n9 u5 l03 y0 5ail3y**_

Catherine shouted for Archie to go to the lab and try to read the hidden message, Archie took one look at it and said

"Highway, desert, cabin, trees, smell animals"exclaimed Archie "find us love you Hailey, she's telling us where they are, he must of made a mistake, we have found them"

"Warrick" screamed Catherine "go get Ecklie and Brianna"

>> >>

Warrick ran towards the break room and dragged both Ecklie and Brianna back to Archie's lab, Brianna's eyes almost came out the socket when she saw what the message said

"Desert, cabin" shouted Brianna "I know were they are the old Kingsley farm house of the desert highway"

>> >>

Everyone ran to their cars and headed towards the Kingsley farm house, when they were almost there Jim pulled over and everyone else followed suit, Jim started to walk slowly towards the house with his gun drawn, as so did many of the other CSI's following him, Sara and Grissom were told to wait in their car, Catherine stayed with them. Jim managed to get all the way to the front door and noticed that the door was open and there was a smell of copper in the air.

"Everyone take your time" whispered Jim "he could still be in here and this is a crime scene tread carefully"

>> >>

Everyone nodded and followed Jim into the house, the TV was on and Jim noticed Terry sat in the chair, Jim cautiously walked over to the chair and found that Terry had taken an over dose and had died. Jim left dayshift watching Terry's body and went in search of Hailey, Louisa, Katie and Abigail. Much to Jim's horror he came across a tiny pink shoe attached to a very quiet Louisa.

"I need a paramedics now" screamed Jim "Hailey, Katie, Abigail where are you it's me Jim answer me"

There was no answer just an eerie silence, Warrick ran up the stairs to Jim and almost was sick when he saw Louisa's tiny body barely breathing, Jim told Warrick to go in search of the other girls, Nick, and Greg also carried on searching for Hailey, Katie and Abigail, half way up the second flight of stairs they came across Abigail who was covered in blood and also barely breathing, Nick called for more paramedics and stayed with Abigail.

"Come on Abi baby" sobbed Nick "we need you to stay awake"

>> >>

Greg and Warrick carried on looking for Katie and Hailey, Greg almost screamed when Katie grabbed hold of his ankle

"Unky Greg"whispered Katie "I'm hurting. help Hailey..she..she"

>> >>

Before Katie could finish her sentence she passed out, Warrick was getting more and more worried until he got to the top of the landing and the smell of copper grew more and more stronger, he opened the door to a room on the end and found Hailey lying in a pool of blood.

"Hailey, Hailey" screamed Warrick "no, no baby wake up you were the one that made us find you"

"Umm Warrick" gasped Hailey "you. you found us"

"Of course angel" sobbed Warrick "were you trying to escape, is that why we found Louisa, Katie and Abigail in the hallways"

"Yes i..i was my idea" slurred Hailey "I'm so cold, he came up here to hurt us. so I attacked him so Louisa, Katie and Abigail could make a run for it but. but he stabbed me and went after the little ones"

"It's ok now, we are here your all safe" sobbed Warrick "Hailey, Hailey no Hailey stay with me"

Hailey slumped into Warrick's arms, Warrick picked Hailey up and ran down the stairs and straight into the arms of a paramedic, all four girls were put into ambulances and transferred to Desert Palms. Jim was the unfortunate one that had to go and tell Sara and Gil that their daughters might not make it.

Sorry for the cliffhangers, if you must shoot me


	13. Chapter 13

Jim walked as fast as possible towards Sara and Grissom's family car, Sara notices four speeding ambulances in the distance coming down the road and automatically starts the engine of the car. Jim runs the last few steps and tells Sara, Grissom and Catherine to get to Desert Palms hospital as their four daughters were in critical condition. Catherine started to cry and Grissom swore once again.

"That fucking swine" Grissom swore "he hurt our daughters and we can't even see him to give him a piece of our mind"

>> >>

Sara drove to the hospital as fast as she could legally go, when pulling into the hospital parking lot she almost sideswiped the attendant stand. Sara, Grissom and Catherine ran into the main reception and Sara barged past several waiting people.

"Hey do you mind we were here first" shouted a lady in her mid 30s

"Yes I do mind" screamed Sara "do you have four children possibly dying, no I didn't think so"

"Can you tell us where Hailey, Louisa, Katie and Abigail Grissom are please" sighed Catherine when she saw the receptionist dawdled "excuse me some time today if it's possible"

"They are all on level 3" sighed the receptionist "ICU I believe Hailey is in surgery now if you go upstairs your daughters doctors are waiting"

"Thank you" sighed Catherine "if only you could be a little quicker next time"

>> >>

Sara, Catherine and Grissom walk towards the elevators and wait patiently for the lifts, once in the lift Sara impatiently taps her feet on the floor, as soon as the doors are open Sara runs down the corridor and waits for her daughters doctors to come see her.

"Ahh Mrs Grissom" sighed Dr Thomas "I'm looking after your daughter Katie, she's lucky compared to your other daughters, she is unconscious and up to now has no underlying injuries"

"What do you mean Dr" exclaimed Grissom "what's wrong with Hailey, Louisa and Abigail"

"Well Abigail has a slight concousion" sighed Dr Thomas "from a significant hit to the head"

"Yes they were found in a disused Farm House where a paedophile hit them" sobbed Sara "what about Louisa and Hailey"

"Louisa has a back injury" Dr Thomas sighed again "up to now we can't tell whether there is any perminate damage to her spinal column but when she wakes up we will know more"

"Hailey, what about Hailey" sobbed Grissom "please let my peanut be ok"

"Mr Grissom, Hailey is in surgery" Dr Thomas sighed again "her injuries are the worst for all four girls, she has been stabbed, beaten repeatedly, sexual assaulted and has head and back injuries and to top it all off I'm afraid to say Hailey's heart stopped while en-route"

"So you could say I may loose all my girls" sobbed Sara "that can't happen, I won't let it"

"Just tell us honestly Dr Thomas" sighed Catherine "will any of the girls pull through"

"It's up to the girls individually" sighed Dr Thomas "I will say this if all four girls make it through the night then they have a fighting chance"

>> >>

24 hours has passed since Hailey had gotten out of surgery and although had ben put in a coma, she was getting better over time. Katie and Abigail were awake and pulling on the heartstrings of several of the nurses, Louisa was awake but was convinced she couldn't feel her legs.

"Mommy when can I see Hailey" sighed Louisa "and where is Katie and Abigail don't tell me mean man hurt them too"

"Yeah baby mean man hurt them too" sighed Sara "you can go and see Katie and Abigail soon, ok"

"I suppose so mommy" sighed Louisa "where is daddy"

"He's with Hailey" explained Sara "he will be here soon"

"Hi Louisa I see your awake" smiled Dr Thomas "Can I see your legs sweetheart"

"Mommy, mommy" screamed Louisa "mean man back he. he going to hurt me"

"No baby this is the Dr that's going to help you" sighed Sara "he's going to help Hailey, Katie and Abigail too"

"No mommy he's going to get me" screamed Louisa "he stabbed Hailey he's come back for me, no mommy please"

>> >>

Louisa screamed and screamed until Grissom ran into the room and went straight to a crying Louisa.

"Daddy" sobbed Louisa "mean man going to get me"

Louisa pointed towards Dr Thomas and then put her arms out to be held by Grissom

"Louby Lou" sighed Grissom "this the Dr, he's going to help you"

"No daddy it's him" sobbed Louisa "he hit me and. and then went after Katie and Abigail, no daddy no"

>> >>

Dr Thomas backed out of the room and went to find a female doctor to check up on Louisa's legs, Dr Finley walked back into Louisa's room

"Hey Louisa" smiled Dr Finley "can I check your legs please darling"

Louisa just nodded and allowed Dr Finley to examine her legs, while still holding onto Gil.

"That tickles" giggled Louisa "stop tickling my feet"

"Sorry I didn't realise I was doing it" smirked Dr Finley "well Mr and Mrs Grissom it looks like Louisa still has the use of her legs"

"Thank you" exclaimed Sara "just need Hailey, Katie and Abigail to be ok and then we can all go home"

"I'm actually going to see Katie and Abigail now" smiled Dr Finley "would you all like to come with me"

"You mean I get to see my little sisters" smiled Louisa "mommy, daddy can we go, please"

>> >>

Sara and Grissom nodded and helped an unsteady Louisa to her feet and helped her walk down the corridor to Katie and Abigail's shared room.

"Kat, Abi your here" exclaimed Louisa "I've missed you"

"Lou" exclaimed Katie "we were worried about you, where you been"

"Hi mommy, hi daddy" smirked Abigail "I can use big potty now"

"Very good Abi" smiled Sara "Dr Finley why isn't Louisa in here with her sisters"

"Well we were just about to move Louisa's stuff in here" smiled Dr Finley "would you like that Louisa, sharing with your sisters"

"Yeah" exclaimed Louisa "where is Hailey, will she be joining us soon"

"Yeah soon baby" sighed Sara "very soon"

"Look daddy I got a new dolly" smiled Abigail "we all did, Louisa I saved yours, it has your name on it"

"Who gave you them baby" asked Grissom

"I did" remarked Dr Finley "Hailey has one too, once she joins the rest of them in here"

>> >>

Sara and Grissom smiled at Dr Finley, Dr Finley assured Sara and Grissom that she would be taking over Dr Thomas so that it was easier on the girls, Dr Finley said her goodbyes and went to check on Hailey's improvement.

"Hailey I've got some anxious little girls wanting you to join them" sighed Dr Turner "I'm not sending just three Grissom girls home I'm sending all four and that's a promise"

Dr Finley checked Hailey's vitals which were improving and went on with her other duties, Sara and Grissom left the hospital to go and get showered and put fresh clothes on, while they were away Louisa, Katie and Abigail went on a mission to find Hailey, they eventually found her room and went in.

>> >>

"She looks so peaceful Kat" sighed Abigail "should we disturb her"

"Yes, we want her in our room don't we" snapped Louisa "sorry Abi I didn't mean to yell"

"Ok Lou you go the right side" instructed Katie "Abi you go the other side and I'll go over the top"

Louisa, Katie and Abigail all climbed onto Hailey's bed and sat there watching her asleep, Katie was getting impatient.

"Hailey how much beauty sleep do you need" sighed Katie "you don't need as much as Ecklie that's for sure"

"Katie Sssh" giggled Louisa "let sleeping beauty sleep"

"Lou, did you say Sleeping Beauty" questioned Abigail "if she's sleeping beauty then maybe a kiss will wake her up"

"Good idea Abi" squealed Katie "uh oh quick hide"

>> >>

All three girls jumped quickly off the bed and hid underneath the bed, a nurse came into the room and sat beside Hailey's bedside.

"Good evening Miss Grissom" remarked the nurse "a slight change I see, your parents will be thrilled"

"Lou why would Hailey have change" whispered Abigail "when she's lying in bed, where would she keep her purse"

"Sssh Abi" whispered both Katie and Louisa "do you want us to get caught"

Abigail shook her head, about 10 minutes later the nurse left the room and Louisa pooped her head out.

"Ok the coast is clear" sighed Louisa "phew that was close"

>> >>

Both Katie and Abigail nodded and went back to focus on waking up their older sister, all three girls kept on arguing who was going to kiss Hailey, until Katie suggested they all did it.

"Ok on the count of three" explained Louisa "1-2-3"

All three girls kissed Hailey on her lips and waited for any signs of movement, they were concentrating so much on Hailey they didn't hear the nurse come back in the room.

"Hey what are you three doing in here" shouted the nurse "you should be in bed"

"Oh no run" screamed Louisa "bye nice nurse look after our sister please"

Louisa, Katie and Abigail took off running back towards their room and got back into bed, Abigail couldn't stop laughing

"That was fun" giggled Abigail "we almost got caught"

"Well that wasn't the smartest idea" sighed Louisa

"Don't look at me" smirked Katie "it was your idea too"

"Look lets just hope it works" giggled Louisa

>> >>

All three girls fell to sleep, not long after Louisa, Katie and Abigail had visited Hailey she woke up. it was early in the morning when Hailey requested to be wheeled into her little sisters room to give them the surprise of their lives when they woke up, Louisa was the first as always to wake up.

"I hear tell three little gremlins woke a sleeping beauty up last night" smirked Hailey " when they were meant to be in bed"

"Huh" yawned Louisa "Hailey, your awake Katie, Abigail wake up it worked"

Ok so you ok so far


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the reviews guys and gals

>> >>

It had been 3 weeks since all four girls were allowed home and all four girls suffered from severe nightmares the worst one to suffer was Hailey, she kept on replaying Terry attacking her and her little sisters.

"No get off me" screamed Hailey in her sleep "please don't hurt me, Ahh"

>> >>

Sara ran into Hailey's bedroom and found Hailey crouching in the corner of her room shaking, Sara's heart broke at the sight of her oldest daughter

"Hailey baby come here" sighed Sara "come and lie back down in bed and I'll stay with you"

"Mom" sobbed Hailey "im so sorry I woke you up I had the same dream again"

"It's ok baby" sighed Sara "it's 230am please come back to bed and I promise I'll stay with you"

Hailey stood up and lay back down in bed with Sara lying next to her, both girls fell back to sleep. It was 6am when Sara woke to find Hailey not in her bedroom but could hear the shower running in the ajoining bathroom.

>> >>

"Hailey baby your up early" exclaimed Sara through the closed door "can I come in I need to use the bathroom"

Sara got no answer so opened the door slightly and found Hailey passed out on the floor

"Oh my god Hailey" screamed Sara "Gil come here quick"

Gil woke up to hear his wife's screams and ran towards it, he ran up the stairs passed 3 frightened children and into Hailey's bedroom and stopped just outside Hailey's bathroom.

"Sara, Sara you ok" shouted Grissom "what do you want me to do"

"Find some clean pjamas for Hailey please" shouted Sara "and phone for the paramedics"

"Mommy is Hailey ok" sniffed Louisa "mommy is she dying"

"No baby" sobbed Sara "she's just poorly, girls go help daddy find some clean pjamas for Hailey"

All three girls ran towards the drawer that Hailey kept her pjamas and ran back to their mom.

"Mommy" screamed Katie "here you go"

"Thank you Katie" sobbed Sara "what's daddy doing"

"He's shouting down his phone that he needs a paramedic" sighed Abigail "he's real angry"

"Daddies not angry" sighed Sara "he's just worried"

"Look mommy, Hailey's waking up" exclaimed Louisa

"Uh" remarked Hailey "I feel so dizzy, what happened"

"You passed out baby" sighed Sara "can you remember what you were doing"

"I woke up at 5am, needing the bathroom" explained Hailey "so I came in here and felt dizzy, so I turned the shower and went to get in it when I must have passed out"

"The paramedics are here" shouted Grissom from the stairs "they are on their way up"

>> >>

The paramedics walked up to Hailey's bedroom and into the bathroom, they checked Hailey over and both came to the conclusion that Hailey could stay at home and have plenty of rest they honestly didn't know what had made Hailey pass out, the paramedics left and Sara helped Hailey back into bed, Louisa, Katie and Abigail insisted that they stayed with Hailey. Hailey allowed her younger sisters to stay with her and all four of them fell back to sleep, with a bin right next to Hailey's head. Sara and Grissom went downstairs and made coffee.

"That really scared me Gil" sighed Sara "I thought..i don't know what I thought"

"Sara those girls have gone through an awful lot" sighed Grissom "it will take time for them to fully trust people again"

"They trust everyone at the lab" sighed Sara "it's the people, especially men that they don't trust"

"It's Hailey's 14th birthday coming up soon" smiled Grissom "how about we have a party, here at the house"

"Do you think they are up for that" sighed Sara "I mean they are still very nervous"

"Why don't we ask them" remarked Grissom "I mean all four of them are clever and can make their own decisions"

Sara nods her head and goes and sits down on the sofa with her coffee and husband watching TV.

Next chapter up shortly


	15. Chapter 15

To Sara-Gabrielle this chapter is for you as your my number one reviewer

>> >

Everyone spelt soundly that night, but Hailey once again was awake at the crack of dawn and tried not to disturb her three younger sisters sleeping, thankfully she didn't pass out this morning and went down stairs to make her parents some coffee and went for a stroll to clear her head, Sara woke up to find her three youngest in the kitchen with the milk and cereal all over the floor and Hailey no where in sight.

"Morning girls" smirked Sara "where is Hailey"

"Not here mommy" giggled Abigail "the note on the fridge is for you"

Sara read the note it read and smiled

_Mom don't be worried was up early again this morning so I went for a walk to clear my head, be back soon_

_love Hailey xx_

_>> >_

Hailey walked from her house to the local park, where several of her school friends met before school started, she was glad to see Lindsay, Adam and Jamie all sat at the usual meeting place. Jamie was the first to spot Hailey walking towards them and he almost jumped up in excitement of seeing her.

"Hails how you doing" greeted Jamie "oh it's so nice to see you again, when you coming back to school"

"Soon Jamie" smiled Hailey "very soon"

"Jamie mate stop flirting and just ask her out will ya" smirked Adam "then we can go out on a double date"

>> >

Jamie's face went bright red, Lindsay was in shock and Hailey smiled and moved closer to Jamie.

"So Jamie you like me then" smirked Hailey "what's the matter cat got your tongue"

"No Hailey" exclaimed Jamie "I like you it's just your..your parents scare me"

"Trust me Jamie they wont mind a bit" smirked Hailey "besides I need to get out the house more now, can't wait to come back to school"

>> >

Hailey sat and spoke with her three friends until they had to go to school, Hailey then walked home to spend some time with her parents, Grissom had been called in to deal with a issue at the lab which left Sara alone with her four daughters.

"Hi Hailey honey" remarked Sara "did you enjoy your walk"

"Yes it was quite refreshing" smirked Hailey "mom, when can I go back to school I really miss my friends"

"Or is it the fact that you miss Jamie" smirked Sara "he came around to the house two days ago asking for you"

"He did" exclaimed Hailey "what did you tell him"

"I told him to come around after school today for dinner" smirked Sara "don't worry your dad has said it's fine"

"Are we talking about the same dad here" giggled Hailey "he's been so chirpy recently, to be honest it's scary"

>> >

Sara couldn't help but laugh at Hailey's facial expression, a form of shock and amusement all rolled into one. The day went well up until Abigail drew all over Sara's shirt lying on the bed and Louisa and Katie kept on making kissing noises at Hailey.

"Hailey loves Jamie" giggled Louisa and Katie "oh kissy kissy"

Hailey just laughed at her younger sisters and waited patiently for the doorbell to ring. soon enough the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" shouted Hailey running to the door "Hi Jamie, oh wow flowers"

"Hi Hailey" smiled Jamie "these are for you, and these are for your mom"

"She will love them" smiled Hailey "come in, you don't have to stand on the doorstep"

>> >

Jamie slowly followed Hailey into the kitchen, Jamie handed Sara her flowers and shook Grissom hand.

"Hi I'm Jamie" sighed Jamie "I'm a friend of Hailey's"

"Welcome Jamie" smirked Grissom "you can breathe you know, we don't bite"

Jamie sighed and smiled, Hailey took Jamie into the dining area and Jamie was bombarded with questions as soon as he entered the room.

"Hi, how old are you" exclaimed Louisa "your cute, no wonder my sister likes you"

"Hi I'm fourteen" smirked Jamie "what's your name, I'm Jamie"

"I'm four and a half" Louisa said proudly "my sister Katie is also four and a half"

"Louisa I can speak for myself" sighed Katie "sorry about her, she's excited and is not good at not showing it"

"That's ok Katie" giggled Jamie "at least your talking to me, how are you Abigail"

"You know my name" smiled Abigail "how"

"Hailey tells me all about you" smirked Jamie "all of you, is the subject she talks about the most"

Eventually dinner was ready, everything went well. Sara and Grissom were happy that Hailey and Jamie were such good friends. A week had passed by and all four girls were back at school and nursery, Hailey got into trouble once at school for fighting but nothing much happened at home.

>> >

Eventually Hailey got so sick of school she started to skip school and hang around the park, proberly not such a good idea in her school uniform but she couldn't care less, Hailey was getting very hungry so decided to head towards the nearest supermarket, after all it was the schools dinner time. Hailey walked into the store and headed straight for the sandwich display and picked her sandwich, she then went down the feminine section and picked up a few personal items, when walking to the cash register Hailey realised she didn't have enough money for all her items so decided to return some to their appropriate places.

But one item Hailey really needed so for the first time in her life she was dishonest and put it in her blazer pocket. The security guard noticed what Hailey had done and quickly went to stop Hailey leaving the store.

"Excuse me young lady" exclaimed the security guard "I believe you have something in your pocket that you haven't paid for, let me look in your pocket"

"Sorry sir I don't know what your talking about" sighed Hailey "so excuse me im going back to school"

"Uh no your not" remarked the security guard "your coming with me, Ethel phone for the police"

"No not the police please" sobbed Hailey "I've never done a dishonest thing in my whole life, please"

"Well if not the police, then your parents" remarked the security guard "give me their number please"

"No I can't" sobbed Hailey "they aren't available, ring Sofia Curtis please"

"You mean Detective Curtis" questioned the security guard "how do you know Sofia"

"She works with my parents" sobbed Hailey "look please I'll do anything but go to the station, please I'm begging you"

>> >

The Security guard phones Sofia and Sofia comes to the store and finds a sobbing Hailey in the security office. Sofia takes one look at Hailey and then the security guard and knows exactly what happened.

"Hailey, what have you taken" Sofia said softly "I'm not going to be angry at you please"

Hailey goes into her blazer pocket and pulls out a ...

Sorry cliffhanger but i'm posting next chapter soon


	16. Chapter 16

Apologies Sara and Gabriella I got your name wrong hope you can forgive me.

>> >>

"Umm Bruce can we just drop this ok" exclaimed Sofia "I know Hailey very well and she's a honest girl, but when desperate you do stupid things"

"Ok Sofia" sighed Bruce "just don't do anything like this again"

"I won't" exclaimed Hailey "can we go now"

Bruce nodded and escorted Sofia and Hailey out of the store, Hailey gets into Sofia's car and stays silent, Sofia is the one that breaks the silence.

>> >>

"So Hailey how you feeling" questioned Sofia "how is school"

"School's fine, I'm fine" shouted Hailey "I suppose your going to tell my parents"

"Hailey you stole something" sighed Sofia "your very lucky that Bruce knows me and your Uncle Jim"

"What's so lucky about this" screamed Hailey "look just drop it Sofia I'm no in the mood"

"Hailey if you need to talk" sighed Sofia "you have always got me"

"Talk" screamed Hailey "who would want to spend any time with me after this"

"Hailey look I'm here now to help" sighed Sofia "please can we sort this out"

>> >>

Hailey just nods and stares out of the window, Sofia pulls into a grocery store and runs inside.

"Hi Sofia" exclaimed the shop assistant "what brings you this side of town"

"Umm personal reasons Paula" sighed Sofia "can you keep this between you and me"

"Oh yes" remarked Paula "come and visit again Sofia"

"Yeah ok" shouted Sofia "umm thanks"

Sofia walked back out of the store and got into her car. Hailey notices the little brown bag and then looks back out the window, Sofia drives to her house and shows Hailey were the bathroom is.

"Hailey we will do this the honest way" sighed Sofia "if you need me just holler"

>> >>

Hailey smiles and walks into the bathroom, 10 minutes later and Hailey is still in the bathroom Sofia is getting worried so heads towards the bathroom. Sofia can hear Hailey crying and slowly walks in.

"What you crying for" enquired Sofia "oh"

"What am I going to do" sobbed Hailey "I'm 14 in two days, this can't be happening"

"It's ok" sighed Sofia "we will work this out"

"How Sofia" shouted Hailey "I'm still a kid"

"You want me to phone your mom and dad" enquired Sofia "I can get then to come here, if it makes it easier"

"No matter where it is" sobbed Hailey "it's not going to be easy"

Sofia dials Sara's number and waits for the answer. Sara answers the phone still asleep.

"Hello" yawned Sara "umm who is it"

"Sara it's Sofia" announced Sofia down the phone "umm I need you and Gil to come to my place"

"Why Sofia" asked Sara "can't it wait till later"

"No Sara" sighed Sofia "look it's Hailey that needs you both not me"

"Hailey is she ok" shouted Sara "did you say you were at your house"

"Yes" sighed Sofia "I take it your on your way"

"Yes we both are" shouted Sara "tell Hailey we will be 15 minutes"

"Will do" sighed Sofia "we will be waiting"

>> >>

Sara hung up the phone and got dressed, Grissom was already dressed when he heard that Hailey was in trouble, when both of them were dressed they headed to Sofia's house. Sara almost took a street sign off when pulling into Sofia's driveway, Sara left the motor running and ran into Sofia's house.

"Hailey baby what's wrong" gasped Sara "please tell me"

Hailey started to cry when she saw Grissom walk into the house, Sara moved over to Hailey and gave her a hug.

"Mom please" sobbed Hailey "I don't deserve this"

"Hailey you deserve anything" exclaimed Grissom "what's wrong peanut"

"Dad...dad" Hailey sobbed "please forgive me"

"I'll forgive you no matter what" sighed Grissom "your my little angel and me and your mom love you"

"You wont love me after I tell you" sobbed Hailey "after I...I tell you that...oh daddy I'm...I'm pregnant"

>> >>

Once Hailey said her final word she ran from Sara's arms and into Sofia's bathroom, Grissom stood back in shock which eventually turned to anger.

"It's a good job that guy is dead" yelled Grissom "because if he wasn't he would be now"

"Gil, our baby is having a baby" sobbed Sara "she's only 13, she don't deserve this"

"Look guys" sighed Sofia "this proberly isn't the best time to tell you, but Hailey was caught trying to steal a pregnancy test, the security guard is a friend of mine and rang me"

"Sara our daughter can't even come to us for help" sobbed Grissom "are we really that bad at parenting"

"No were not" sniffed Sara "I'm going to go comfort our daughter, are you coming or not"

>> >>

Grissom nodded and followed Sara to the bathroom and found Hailey sobbing her heart out.

"Daddy I'm so sorry" wailed Hailey "I feel so ashamed, you hate me now don't you"

"Peanut" sighed Grissom "you could never disappoint me, none of my daughters would"

"But daddy" sobbed Hailey "I'm pregnant"

"Look I don't care" sighed Grissom "we as a family are going to help you no matter what"

"Hailey I know it's early" sighed Sara "but have you made a choice of what to do"

"Yes" sobbed Hailey "I'm only 13yrs old, 14 in two days what life could I give to a baby at my age, but then I think it's not the baby's fault so I've decided to keep it, your not angry are you"

"Of course I'm not" sighed Sara "I think it's a very mature thing to do at your age"

>> >>

Hailey hugged her mom for a long while before she ran over to her dad and wouldn't let him go, Grissom carried Hailey out to the car and put her in the backseat, it was also time to go and pick the other girls from their schools.

Sara sat in the car thinking of now to tell Louisa, Katie and Abigail about Hailey's situation but they would cross that bridge when they come to it. Louisa and Katie were really happy to see their parents and sister, but stayed quiet when they saw Hailey fast asleep.

"Daddy" Louisa whispered "did Hailey have a tiring day at school"

"We always do Lou" sighed Katie "now buckle up so we can fetch Abi"

Please review


	17. Chapter 17

Hailey is now 5 months pregnant and expecting a little girl, she doesn't go to school, but Jamie, Adam and Lindsay call around everyday.

"Hailey get the door for me" shouted Sara from upstairs

Hailey slowly walked over to the door and came face to face with a big teddy bear and her three smiling friends.

"Hey Hails" grinned Jamie "this is for your daughter"

"Aww Jamie" smirked Hailey "he's real sweet I'm sure she will love it, come on in guys"

"So how does it feel" questioned Adam "you know to have her skin stretched like that, sorry to be blunt Hails"

"It feels weird actually" smirked Hailey "my body is stretching to fit another tiny person in there"

"So you thought of any names yet" enquired Lindsay "I hear that Lindsay's I nice name"

"Yeah it is nice" smirked Hailey "but I think my daughter wont want to be named after her 'Aunty Lindsay' now"

>> >>

Sara came down the stairs to find all four teenagers in the livivng room, Sara walked into the room and gave Hailey a baby book name.

"Hello Mrs Grissom" exclaimed Adam "how are you today"

"Adam I've told you plenty of times" smirked Sara "call me Sara"

Adam nodded his head and carried on talking to Hailey

"So are you coming back to school" asked Adam "I mean it's not the same without you"

"Yeah it's quiet" smirked Jamie "ouch what was that for"

"Your supposed to stick up for me" smirked Hailey " after all you are my boyfriend"

"Sorry Hails" sighed Jamie "but it is true, it's to quiet maybe your mom will allow you to come visit tomorrow"

"Can I mom" squealed Hailey "I can show my teachers and my friends my scan photo"

"Ok" sighed Sara "but if you get tired you call me and I'll come and pick you up"

"Thanks mom" exclaimed Hailey "guys come on let me show you the crib and all the clothes"

Hailey got up and walked up the stairs to her bedroom and Lindsay loved looking at all the cute baby clothes, mostly what Louisa, Katie and Abigail wore when they were younger. Jamie placed the teddy bear in the middle of the room and smiled when he saw Hailey standing by the crib, Adam just smiled he was happy if Hailey was happy.

>> >>

The next morning and Sara took Hailey to school with plenty of food and water.

"Remember if you get tired" shouted Sara from the car "ring me, ok"

"Yes mom" sighed Hailey "besides with my three bodyguards with me, they will ring for me"

"Hi Sara" shouted Adam "don't worry Hails is fine with us"

>> >>

Sara smiled at the sight of two teenage boys looking after Hailey and Lindsay so well, the boys carried Lindsay bag and Hailey's bag into the crowded school corridors and into their first lesson. All Hailey's class mates were thrilled to see her, they had been all so supportive and watched Hailey like a hawk until their teacher arrived.

"Welcome class" announced Miss Wright "hello Hailey"

"Hello Miss Wright" Hailey smiled "I hope you don't mind me visiting"

"Of course not" giggled Miss Wright "well since Hailey is here, we can't go through with today's test so why not go on a mini field trip"

"Field trip" exclaimed Jamie "to where and it can't be far because if Hailey gets sick or something we need to get her to hospital quickly"

"I know Jamie" smirked Miss Wright "the field trip is only to go to the school's soccer pitch"

"Jamie man" exclaimed Lewis "anyone would think that is was your kid Hailey was having"

>> >>

Everyone laughed and went towards the soccer field, Hailey spent all day at school going to see several of her favourite teachers, always with the whole class behind her and showing them the scan of her daughter. Sara came to pick Hailey up from the gates of school with three excited girls with her.

"Hi Hailey" exclaimed Louisa "how is baby today"

"Baby is doing fine Lou" smirked Hailey "how was your day"

"We made a present for baby" Abigail smiled "she's going to love it"

"I'm sure she will" Hailey smiled "mom I thought of a name I like"

"Really is it out of the baby book" asked Sara

"Nope" Hailey shook her head "it's going to be Kai Sara Gabriella Grissom, do you like it mom"

"That's beautiful Hailey" grinned Sara "a beautiful name for a beautiful baby"

Hailey smiled and looked out of the car window she was now looking forward to eventually holding her daughter in her arms.

>> >>

It was Hailey's last check up, so Gil went with Hailey. Gil was really excited about seeing his granddaughter on screen again

"Dad I'm getting some weird looks" exclaimed Hailey "what are they staring at"

"They are staring at you peanut" sighed Grissom "I don't think they understand how, such a young girl is 7 months pregnant"

"Like it was my fault" sighed Hailey "I'm glad you came to my appointment today"

"It's my pleasure" smirked Grissom "can you stop staring at my daughter, what would you like a bloody photo, give me a second I've got my camera in the car"

"Dad behave" gasped Hailey "I don't want to have to tell Kai this when she's older"

"I don't care what you tell my granddaughter" giggled Grissom "you can tell her that I'm a big hairy baboon and I wouldn't care"

"Hailey Grissom" exclaimed the receptionist "the doctor will see you now"

Grissom jumps up from the couch and helps Hailey to get up off the same couch, many of the older ladies look and smile, well the ones that weren't disgusted at Hailey.

>> >>

Hailey's check up went well Kai was perfectly healthy and was on schedule for delivery, walking back towards reception Grissom said he needed to use the bathroom Hailey smirked and waited in reception.

"Anyone would think that your grandfather was having you" giggled Hailey stroking her abdomen "the amount of times he has to pee"

"Do you always talk to yourself" smirked another patient "hi I'm Madeline, what's your name"

"I'm Hailey" smiled Hailey "how far along are you"

"I'm 7 months" sighed Madeline "I'll be glad when I can see my feet"

"I know how you feel" smirked Hailey "is it your first"

"No my third" giggled Madeline "you can close your mouth Hailey"

"Umm sorry" grinned Hailey "you just look so young"

"Thank you" smirked Madeline "I'm actually 33 and thank you for the compliment"

"It's ok" sighed Hailey "you have been the nicest person I've met in here today, well apart from the doctor"

"I don't judge people Hailey" Madeline smiled "I will say you look very young"

"Yeah I'm young" sighed Hailey "I'm 14, well it's a long story to why I'm having Kai, but I don't want to bother you with that"

"Understandable" grinned Madeline "as I said Hailey I don't judge, if your dad says it's ok I'll give you my number and we can discuss about newborns and everything else"

"Thanks Madeline" grinned Hailey "my dad will be fine with it, he likes when people are nice to me"

Grissom walked back into the reception area and spoke to Hailey not realising that Madeline was there to.

>> >>

"Sorry about that peanut" giggled Grissom "when your mom was carrying Abigail I was the one that peeded a lot, oh hello"

"Hello" giggled Madeline "nice to meet you"

"Sorry you didn't need to know that" smirked Grissom "I'm Gil Grissom and this is my daughter Hailey and this is my granddaughter Kai right here"

"Dad" giggled Hailey "Madeline has eyes and I've told you stop rubbing my belly"

"Sorry" sighed Grissom "I just feel young again with all the baby stuff in the house"

"I know dad" giggled Hailey "bye Madeline hope everything is ok for you"

"Bye Hailey" smirked Madeline "bye Gil"

Grissom waved goodbye and walked out of the maternity unit at desert palms and took Hailey out for ice cream.

Please review


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer - same as chapter 1

>> >>

After going out for ice cream Grissom drives back home and before Hailey walks in to the house Grissom pulls her to one side.

"Don't tell your sister that I got you ice cream" sighed Grissom "I'll be beaten alive"

"Don't worry the secret is safe with me" smirked Hailey "Jamie should be here for dinner"

"I'm glad Jamie is your friend" grinned Grissom "he's been real great for you and he will be great for Kai too"

"Aww dad that was so sweet" sighed Hailey "are you getting soft in your old age"

"You cheeky girl" giggled Grissom "ok you may enter"

>> >>

Grissom opened the door for Hailey, Hailey walked into the kitchen and noticed the stroller in the livivng room and Jamie stood behind it.

"Jamie" squealed Hailey "your here early"

"Yep I'm early" smirked Jamie "do you like your present"

"Jamie you remembered I liked this one" exclaimed Hailey "wait it must of cost you a fortune, why Jamie"

"Well anything for my two girls" grinned Jamie "they both deserve the best"

"The two of us" questioned Hailey

"Yes your daughter is a part of you" grinned Jamie "so she's a part of me"

"Your such a sweetie" exclaimed Hailey "it's perfect"

>> >>

Hailey looked at the stroller, it was pink with white flowers on it, it was perfect. Jamie spent the night at the Grissom household on the sofa and was woke up by Hailey rooting through the fridge.

"Hailey it's 3am" yawned Jamie "what are you doing up"

"We were hungry" giggled Hailey "jam and pickle sandwich, you want some"

"Eww no" exclaimed Jamie "god your cravings are gross"

"Your loss" giggled Hailey "Owww"

"Hey you ok" exclaimed Jamie "is the baby ok"

"Yes she's just kicked me" gasped Hailey "you wanna feel"

>> >>

Jamie nodded and Hailey walked over to the sofa and showed Jamie where to put his hand, soon both Jamie and Hailey fell to sleep Jamie's hand was still on Hailey's abdomen when Sara came into the livivng room in the morning.

"Guys time to wake up" smirked Sara "unless you want Louisa, Katie and Abigail to do it"

"I'm up" exclaimed Hailey "Eww Jamie morning breath"

"Hey it's not my fault" giggled Jamie "your breath smells of jam and pickles and this is the first time I've complained"

"Ok we both have morning breath" smirked Hailey "guess I best go brush my teeth"

Jamie nodded and followed Hailey into the bathroom and brushed their teeth, Hailey walked back out the bathroom and into the kitchen. Jamie stayed all day until his mom came to fetch him.

"Jamie time to go" exclaimed Sara "hiding wont help Jamie"

"Dam" shouted Jamie from the closet "not such a good idea Lou"

"It's not my fault you walk like a snail" giggled Louisa "hello Mrs Smith"

>> >>

It was finally the day everyone was waiting for, the reception area was full of the nightshift, swing shift and dayshift teams, all of Hailey's class mates and several teachers, Lindsay, Adam and Jamie and also Jamie's parents and Louisa, Katie, Abigail and Tyler.

"Son stop pacing" exclaimed Mr Smith "you will ruin the carpet, come sit down"

"Dad I'm nervous" sighed Jamie "my girlfriend is giving birth, that sounds so strange"

"Jamie listen to your father" smirked Mrs Smith "you will see Hailey and her daughter soon"

"We have been here 12 hours" moaned Greg "how long does it take to have a baby"

"It takes as long as it takes" sighed Catherine "go for a walk, do something Greg your driving me nuts"

>> >>

Everyone giggled and then carried on looking down the corridor to Hailey's room, in Hailey's room Hailey was screaming and crying, eventually she asked for Jamie, a nurse walked down the corridor and almost laughed at the sight of all of the people asleep in the most weirdest places and poses, she walked over to Jamie and told him he was wanted

"Do you mind coming with me" grinned the nurse "your presence has been requested"

"Umm ok" gulped Jamie "guys I'll be back soon"

"Ok Jamie son" grinned Mr Smith "send Hailey all our love"

>> >>

Jamie walked down the corridor and into Hailey's room, Hailey screamed for Jamie to go by her head.

"Umm hello Sara, Gil" smiled Jamie "how you doing"

"Well you can always hold Hailey's hand" Grissom winched at the pain in his hand "I can't remember my hand hurting this much when the girls were born"

"Well of course you wouldn't" grinned Sara "you spent most of the time passed out on the delivery room floor"

"If you lot wouldn't mind" screamed Hailey "I'm having a baby here"

"Sorry peanut" giggled Grissom "we have noticed"

"Don't start trying to be a comedy act now dad" screamed Hailey "it's just not you, god I want her out of me now"

10 minutes later and Hailey's room was filled with the cry of her 7lb 8oz daughter. Jamie held the tiny bundle in his arms and fell in love straight away.


	19. Chapter 19

Ok so this is the last chapter for a while I have to go to work soon.

>> >>

"Hailey how you feeling" asked Sara

"I can see my feet" exclaimed Hailey "god that was such a random thing to say"

"Excuse me but their are a lot of people wanting to see your daughter Miss Grissom" smirked the nurse "shall I let them in"

"No" smirked Hailey "Jamie why don't you take my little girl out to see her extended family, oh and Jamie her full name is Kai-Sara Gabriella Grissom"

>> >>

Jamie walks out the room and slowly carries Kai towards the many people waiting, Jamie comes around the corner and walks straight over to Catherine.

"Catherine would you like to hold her" grinned Jamie "don't worry everyone you will get your turn"

"Oh Jamie she's beautiful" gasped Catherine "she's got Hailey's eyes"

Everyone got a hold of Kai, the last person to hold Kai was Lindsay.

"Hi sweetie" grinned Lindsay "I'm your mommy's friend"

"Your more than just Hailey's friend" grinned Jamie "Hailey says she wants you to be her godmother"

"Really" exclaimed Lindsay "oh I'm so honoured"

"Adam, Hailey wants you to be godfather" grinned Jamie

"Yeah ok" remarked Adam "you mean she's allowing me to look after, umm Jamie you never mentioned her name"

"Sorry" giggled Jamie "her name is Kai-Sara Gabriella Grissom and she weighed 7lbs and 8oz's and Hailey can now see her feet"

>> >>

Everyone laughed and Kai started to cry, Lindsay, Adam and Jamie walked back down to Hailey's room, Sara and Grissom left the four teenagers in the room.

"Lindsay can you pass me that bottle" requested Hailey "Kai needs her feed and then who wants to change her diaper"

Both boys shook their heads which left Lindsay to do it.

"God you two" smirked Lindsay "if we are going to help Hailey with Kai, your going to have to learn to change a diaper or two"

"Two" exclaimed Adam "I think I'll struggle with just the one thanks"

"I'll give it a go" remarked Jamie "got to learn sometime, come on Adam it won't hurt"

"Yeah it may not hurt " sighed Adam "but it can sure smell"

"Don't worry Adam" smirked Hailey "we can always find you a clothes peg"

Next chapter soon please review


	20. Chapter 20

Ok sorry it took so long in putting another chapter up for this but my co-writer is in Australia and i've only just recieved this chapter.

Sara and Gabriella this chapter is for you, hope you enjoy

>> >>

It was now 6 months later and Hailey was returning to school after being home schooled since the birth of Kai-Sara. Kai-Sara had developed into a beautiful baby with her brown-blond hair and piercing blue eyes, whenever people saw her the fell in love straight away.

>> >>

In her first week back at school, Hailey has settled back into her studies with her class mates very well. All her teachers were impressed with Hailey's determination to continue improving. Although Hailey enjoyed being back at school amongst her friends and some enemy's Hailey hated the fact that she was away from Kai-Sara. The only reminder of her daughter at school was the tiny necklace that was around her neck, with the most recent picture of Kai-Sara and a lock of her hair.

Lindsay, Adam and Jamie were just as eager to see baby Kai when they finished school, they took their godparent roles very seriously, when they first witnessed Kai crawling the girls smiled and cuddled Kai but the boys on the other hand cried and groaned that Kai was growing up to fast.

>> >>

Into the second week of Hailey's return to school, some of the senior students started picking on Hailey, especially when they found out that Hailey was going to bring in 6 month old Kai to school to show her class mates One senior girl called Robin Tate was especially mean to Hailey and tormented her everyday.

"Slag" shouted Robin "you dirty whore, your baby will turn out just to be like you, an ugly slag"

All of the senior's laughed at Robin's comments to Hailey. Robin was an 18yr old brunette who had a younger brother in Hailey's year, Robin didn't like her younger brother socialising with Hailey and was determined to stop it.

"What's the matter Grissom" snarled Robin "mommy and daddy not here to protect you, oh yeah that's right they aren't your parents"

Hailey stood within the crowd that had surrounded her and stayed quiet. Hailey didn't want to provoke any of the seniors to join in.

You have hit a nerve there Robin" grinned Sasha Robin's best friend and just as much as a bitch "poor, poor Hailey, ha what a whore"

Hailey started to well up, she was alone because Lindsay, Adam and Jamie had gone out front to wait for Sara to come pick them up. Robin was now pushing Hailey up against some lockers and sneered at Hailey.

"You like violence don't you" sneered Robin "that's now you got it"

It referring to Kai-Sara, this is the one thing that Robin said to push Hailey over the edge.

"Have you ever had someone rape you, while your little sister are forced to watch" shouted Hailey "have you ever thought about how having Kai-Sara in my life changed it"

Robin and the rest of the seniors stood gobsmacked at Hailey's outburst, Robin was now starting to fear for her life.

"You call me a whore" snarled Hailey "after what Lewis told me, didn't your parents have to take you to a STD clinic"

Robin blushed and backed off from Hailey, Hailey continued her onslaught at Robin and din't notice Lindsay, Adam, Jamie, Sara and baby Kai coming down the corridor to see what the hold up was.

"Robin you think everyone likes you" shouted Hailey "your'e 18 i'm 14 does it make you feel good picking on someone 4 years younger than you"

Robin continued to back away, while Hailey continued to advance. Hailey was just about to raise her hand and smack Robin across the face when Kai-Sara started to cry.

"Maybe you should see to your daughter" said Robin very relieved

Hailey turned around to pick up Kai-Sara out of her stroller and stroaked her back to comfort her. Hailey then turned back around to face the seniors with Kai-Sara in her arms and looked directly at Robin.

"There, there baby did mommy scare you" soothed Hailey "it's ok ignore the mean girl over there"

"Umm Hailey" said Robin "umm sorry, she's really cute you know"

"Yeah i know" replied Hailey "she's smart too"

"How so" asked Sasha "she's still tiny"

"Lindsay get her teddy out the stroller and throw it over to the other wall" said Hailey to Lindsay "ok watch guys, Kai go fetch teddy"

Hailey placed Kai on the floor and instantly Kai took off crawling towards her favourite teddy bear picked it up and gave Hailey a toothless grin. The seniors were amazed and stood staring at baby Kai.

"See i told you she was smart" said Hailey very proud of her daughter "now if youn excuse me, i'm going home"

"Hailey" shouted Robin after Hailey "umm i hope you can forgive me and maybe we can be friends"

"I'll think about it Robin" answered Hailey "it's not easy to forgive you after so long, but i promise i'll think about it.

Ok review please


	21. Chapter 21

Ok this chapter is for Sara and Gabriella my new and closest friends, thanks girls

>> >> 

It was now a week before Christmasn and the Freshman year of Las Vegas Highschool were eagerly waiting to go on stage in front of the whole school and their friends and family.

"I'm so nervous right now" groaned Hailey "i'm so not ready for this"

"You will be fine" soothed Lindsay "trust me"

"How can you say that" groaned Hailey "your not doing a solo with Lewis"

"I'm not that bad" exclaimed Lewis "if anyone should be nervous it's me"

Then the bell rang for to tell the students that is was time to go on stage to sing Jingle Bells, Silent Night and many more. Every song went without a hitch, it was then that Hailey and Lewis started to get nervous once again.

The rest of the Freshman year walked of stage leaving Lewis and Hailey on stage, their teacher Mrs Thomas came onto stage to introduce them both to the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen and little children" announced Mrs Thomas "I now introduce Hailey Grissom and Lewis Tate"

The crowd cheered and it could be clearly heard that Sara, Grissom, Louisa, Katie and Abigail wolf whistling above the rest of the crowd.

Lewis turned towards Hailey had started to sing along with the music.

_I'm wishing on a star and trying to believe, that even though it's far he'll find me Christmas Eve. I guess that Santa's busy cause he's never come around, i think of him when Christmas comes to town._

Hailey walked up to Lewis and then out into the crowd and continued to sing

_The best time of the year, when everyone comes home. With all this Christmas cheer it's hard to be alone. Putting up the Christmas tree with friends who come around. It's so much fun when Christmas comes to town._

Hailey and Lewis smiled at each other and then Hailey pointed around the stage at various presents.

_Presents for the children wrapped in Red and Green_

Lewis looked around the stage and then out into the crowd, both of them clearly forgetting where they were and what they were doing.

_All the things i've heard about but never really seen_

Hailey smiled at Lewis and conitued to point at the crowd and then continued to sing

_No one will be sleeping the night of Christmas Eve_

Both Hailey and Lewis turned to each other held out one of their hands and each took it and sang the next line together

_Hoping Santa's on his way_

Lewis watched as Hailey continued to sing out into the crowd

_When Santa's sliegh bells ring_

Lewis sang his next line still holding one of Hailey's hands, which was in their little script

_I listen all around_

Hailey with her free hand pointed out into the crowd and continued to sing

_The Herald angels sing_

Lewis looks at into the crowd and then at Hailey and he looked a little lost (all part of the act)

_I never hear a sound_

Both Hailey and Lewis turned to face each other and grinned, Hailey continued to sing

_All the dreams of children _

Lewis sang is next line

_Once lost will all be found_

Hailey sang next

_That's all i want when Christmas comes to town_

Both Hailey and Lewis looked at each other and then holding hands turned towards the crowd to sing the last line of the song together

_That's all i want when Christmas comes to town_

_>> >> _

Once Hailey and Lewis had finished the sond they recieved a standing ovation and Louisa, Katie and Abigail ran on stage and hugged thier sister.

"Wow that was great" shouted Louisa

"Yeah great, loved it" shouted Katie agreeing with Louisa

"Nice voice Hailey" said Abigail "you were good to Lewis"

"Aww thanks Abigail" replied Lewis

"I do believe your blushing" said Robin "hey Hailey great voice, youn weren't to bad yourself Lewis"

"Thanks Robin" replied Hailey "Robin these are my sisters Louisa, Katie and Abigail"

"Why am i always last" asked Abigail

"Because you happen to be the youngest" said Louisa

"No Kai-Sara is the youngest baby in the house" replied Katie "she is our Niece you are the youngest sister"

"Oh" replied Abigail "I best tell my friends, they think Kai is our sister"

"Mom was wondering why people kept on congratulating her" giggled Hailey

Abigail shrugged her shoulders and then laughed which in turn made everyone else laugh and soon enough Louisa, Katie, Hailey, Robin and Lewis were flat on their backs laughing.


	22. Chapter 22

Hi guys and gals.

I apologise if you thought this was a update, I'm afraid to tell that it is not!

I'm currently going through a bad time, several things have occurred within my family in such a short space of time and I'm afraid my stories have been neglected, even those that I was going to update, which were so long without updates I had to re read them to catch up with what was happening.

I'm afraid to say that I lost my brother and his wife currently three weeks ago, they left behind seven kids their oldest being seventeen and their youngest being born three months early. I'm currently looking after the three youngest which includes baby Summer along with my massive brood.

I do have one request of my fellows readers and reviewers and most importantly my friends, please don't be upset; although that maybe hard I know, but please if any of you have any ideas for my stories and I do mean any ideas, then please make a note, email me or even if you want to make a start then it would be greatly appreciated.

Lots of love Kayla Louise xxx


End file.
